Noli Lacrimare Quicum Bella Puella
by Gordafabi
Summary: La iglesia Católica/el vaticano esta triste y deprimida desde que su hermana mayor, Israel, murió. ¿que hará el Imperio Romano y sus amigos para animarla?


**Noli Lacrimare Quicum Bella Puella**

Sentada sobre una roca en la pradera, en la cima de una colina, en las afueras de Roma, se encontraba una chica de aparentes 15 años. Era muy bella: con piel blanca, perfilada cara, ojos azules oscuros que miraban a todos con tierna inocencia, cabello rubio y envidiable figura, bestia un vestido azul con su velo blanco. Era una joven que despertaría la envidia de muchas, pero a ella no le preocupaba eso, ni nada mundano, ella era nada menos que la representación de la Iglesia Cristiana Universal. Lo único que le importaba era a Jesús, su fundador, Los Apóstoles, en especial Pedro y sus hermanos en espíritu, pero especialmente a su primera hermana: Israel.

Israel la había criado cuando Jesús murió y resucito, aunque esto último nunca lo creyó. Le había enseñado todas las costumbres judías y las leyes de Moisés. Israel siempre peleaba mucho con ella, a pesar de que no hacía nada, pero lo más importante de su convivencia con su hermana, le enseño algo bueno que le serviría para toda la vida: Amar al señor y obedecerlo en todo. En la historia de Israel se había caracterizado por la constante rebeldía de su pueblo con Dios. También le enseño que no confiara en los gentiles, que están alejados de Dios y son mala influencia para ella y todo el pueblo del señor. En eso la iglesia no estaba de acuerdo, estaba segura que si le explicaban el error que vivían los gentiles se convertirían y adorarían al dios verdadero.

La Iglesia, junto con Pedro y Pablo, conoció a Grecia, en Atenas. Ella la había tratado amablemente y le conto su cultura, incluyendo obviamente a sus dioses, a la vez, la iglesia le explico su buena nueva. Se despidieron y llego a otras ciudades famosas. En el transcurso del tiempo conoció a Egipto, Germania, Galia, El Imperio Romano (este le había llamado mucho la atención) a Turquía y muchos más. La iglesia se había hacho amiga de ellos, siempre intentaba parar las constantes peleas del grupo (especialmente la del romano con Germania, siempre le hablaba de algo llamado sexo, eso al germano le fastidiaba). Todos le decían lo linda y adorable que era (especialmente el romano, cosa que fastidiaba a Israel).

Todo iba normal, como todos los días, pero algo cambio… En el año 70 D.C, Israel hizo una revuelta en contra de los romanos, después de unas horas de tensión en la que todos miraban a la Iglesia, el romano se despidió de ella mirándola con… ¿tristeza? No lo savia. Al día siguiente todos continuaron esa actitud. Ya no peleaban, ya no reían, simplemente no hacían nada, solo la miraban.

-Está bien. Ya me están asustando, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto seria y un poco preocupada la iglesia

-Yo…- dijo Roma, intentando sonar lo más seguro posible, pero fue inútil- N..no puedo, dale la noticia tu Grecia, eres especialista en todo, ¿no? –dijo vencido, mirando a Gracia. Esta se limito a decir: -Un romano empezó, un romano la termina –miro a la iglesia, que aun seguía sin entender- Querida, Roma tiene algo muy serio que decirte- Mira al romano- Vamos Roma, Es tu turno de hablar…

El Imperio Romano se estaba desesperando ¿en verdad era muy difícil entender que no quería arruinarle la vida de Cati para siempre? Todos sus amigos lo miraban expectantes, esperando que diga algo. La iglesia lo mira también, suspiro…

-Amiga… yo… En Israel, ayer, a causa de las tensiones de los judíos y los griegos, Tito, un general de mi ejército, junto con las legiones, asediaron y destruyeron Jerusalén- Suspiro nervioso. Cati no hizo un gesto, tal vez, no se lo tomaría tan mal… Pensó - Además… saquearon el templo de dicha ciudad, el que tu hermana estaba orgullosa…

De repente la iglesia dice, casi susurrando: -Por dios, el templo de salomón…- Al ver que el romano la miraba y no seguía le dijo- C..continua Roma, quiero saber todo- Intento sonreír, pero le salió una mueca, el romano prosiguió – Actualmente están demoliendo las principales fortalezas de tu hermana y… - Dudo continuar, pero Grecia le puso la mano al hombro, para que siguiera relatando – Me han llegado informes de que han masacrado y esclavizado a varios judíos – al oír eso, la iglesia se puso pálida – Cuando le pregunte a los enviados sobre Israel, me dijeron que no saben nada de ella… dijeron que posiblemente… que posiblemente…

-Desapareció- Termino Grecia, esperando que su amiga lo tomara bien, rogándole a los dioses que no sufriera mucho. La iglesia católica cuando oyó "desapareció" no pudo más que quedarse quieta, intentando procesar las palabras que le había dicho Roma. Se levanto y les dijo a todos, que estaban muy preocupados –he… yo… m..me voy a ver a mi superior, si me disculpan – y se fue a buscar a sus hermanos. Cuando llego donde ellos, en Roma, no pudo más que arrodillarse y llorar quedadamente. Sus amigos, especialmente su superior, al verla así, la consolaron, esperando que se calmara.

Pasaron los días y Roma se estaba cansando. Grecia le había dicho que la dejara, que cuanto pasara el dolor, podía hablar con ella. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que él no controla los generales de su imperio y que… no quería que lo odiara. Desde que la conoció le había llamado mucho la atención, nunca había visto una chica tan dulce y tierna como ella. Cuando le dijo que se quedaría con él, como su principal cede, no pudo más que alegrarse mucho, estaría cerca de ella. El no entendía como sus habitantes la llamaban bruja y la culpaban de cosas infames. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

-Ya no puedo más… ¡iré a verla!- decidido, fue a buscarla en la casa que le pertenecía a Simón Pedro, el primer superior de Cati. Cuando toco la puerta le abrió un muchacho:

-Hola señor ¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto extraño ante la inesperada visita.

-Hola joven, soy un amigo gentil de tu hermana Cati ¿se encuentra? –intentando ver adentro de la casa.

-No, me temo que no… - dijo triste, Roma suspiro, debió imaginarse algo así- ¿quieres verla? –Asintió- Creo que esta en los alrededores de Roma…

-Oh, muchas gracias joven, que los dioses se lo pagen –sonrió y se marcho, dejando al muchacho algo espantado por decirle: "que los dioses se lo paguen" en vez de decir: "que dios se lo page", suspiro, gentiles…

El Imperio Romano corrió afuera de la ciudad y busco por todos lados: En las afueras del bosque, en los alrededores, arriba de los arboles más altos, entre otros posibles sitios que iría Cati, pero no la encontró. Resignado se sentó en unas rocas, pensando en donde se escondió. Cuando ve al frente, a lo lejos, ve una figura familiar arriba de una colina, está sentada sobre una roca también, como meditado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, era Cati. Subió lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó lentamente donde estaba ella.

-Salve Cati, me tenias preocupado, ¿Por qué te escondes?- Pregunto. Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Salve Roma-saludo a secas la joven, cosa rara en ella- No me escondo, solo... bueno, ya sabes… pienso- respondió, mirando al horizonte.

-mmmm-fue lo único capaz de decir Roma. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno dijo nada. La Iglesia Católica agradecía que el imperio romano se preocupara por ella así. Roma ya estaba cansado de tanto silencio y pregunto- Cati –lo miro- ¿tu…me odias? –ella asustada por la palabra le dijo de inmediato -¡Per Dei! Claro que no –se santiguo- ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

Paenitet Cati- se disculpo el romano- Solo que… con lo que te conté hace días, supuse que me odiarías… -ella lo miro sorprendida, pero después se conmovió. Se recostó en su hombro y le aseguro: -Yo nunca te odiare Roma, eres mi amigo-sonrió- mi bobo amigo- Roma, aprovechando la cercanía de la joven, envolvió con su brazo su cintura y la pego más a él, sonriendo tontamente, casi babeando. Cuando se estaba acercando a su rostro, Cati se dio cuenta de su situación y se alejo de golpe, un poco sonrojada. El intento volver a la situación inicial, pero ella se negó.

Pasaron toda la mañana así. Roma, de tanto disfrutar el momento, se olvido de la idea original de ir a buscarla: animarla y hacerla reír. El se levanto .Cati lo miro confundida:

-Espera Aquí, tengo una idea- sonrío. La Iglesia suspiro, asintió y se puso a esperar su "sorpresa"

…

Ya había pasado como media hora y no volvía, suspiro por decima ves. Cuando de repente oye algo, como… ¿música? ¿Aquí? ¿Pero cómo? Cuando oye mejor se da cuenta que es una lira.

Voltea y se encuentra con sus amigos gentiles: Roma, Grecia (que está tocando la lira), Germania, Egipto y los otros. Roma habla –Todos estaban preocupados por ti, al ver que no volvías, pensamos en algo que te pudiera alegrar, ¡y! que mejor forma que con la música –sonrió, señalando a Grecia con su lira –Te cantaremos una canción…

La joven no se lo esperaba, ¿una canción? Encantada y feliz con sus amigos, se puso lo mas cómoda que pudo y oyó.

"Mientras Vivas ¡Brilla! No estés triste en absoluto

Porque la vida es breve

Y el tiempo exige su tributo"

Cuando terminaron, Cati empezó a aplaudir, les sonrió a todos lo más que pudo. Prometió que nunca olvidaría ese gesto de su parte. Además, le agradecería a dios por unos amigos así. Cuando se fueron todos, quedaron solo Roma y la iglesia.

Roma le dijo: **Noli lacrimare quicum bella puella**, porque siempre estaré para ti –terminó, picándole el ojo. Haciendo que Cati se sonrojara. Se excuso y se fue a su casa, con sus hermanos y su superior.

Es que, además de sus amigos, nunca olvidaría ese día por Roma, que era el único hombre que la ponía así.

**FIN**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ^^ Si no entendieron algo de las palabras en latín, aquí está el glosario ;)

Salve: Hola

¡Per Dei!: Por Dios

Paenitet: Lo siento

Noli lacrimare quicum bella puella: No llores, linda niña

Todas las palabras en latín la saque del traductor. Lamento si hay un error :(

Cuando al principio digo: Iglesia Cristiana Universal, en vez de Católica, es porque, Católica, significa Universal: D

Y! La canción que pongo, Es el epitafio de Seikilos, me pareció muy bonita la letra y la puse como dedicatoria de los antiguos a Cati, como llamo a la iglesia ^^ Para que tengan una idea de cómo pudo ser la canción les pongo la página: watch?v=GsG9q-5J-ig

Ah! xD ya para terminar, para mí, el personaje de Iglesia Católica y el Vaticano son la misma cosa, si no existiera una no existiera lo otro :) Gracias por leer ^^

Dejen comentarios ;)


End file.
